1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to billing functionality for wireless networks.
2. Background
The deployment of wireless internet protocol (IP)-based (also referred to as packet-based) networks provides wireless service providers maintaining wireless service networks with the capability of offering various IP-based data applications and services to end users. However, to generate the greatest financial return while allowing varied data delivery mechanisms and pricing plans, the problem of how end users should be billed has been inherently challenging for all service providers. The problem is challenging largely because charging for IP-based services involves numerous considerations: session length, packet speed, transaction type, service level, resource usage, and others. Currently, service providers employ mixed billing solutions, such as traditional billing on a monthly rate plan or IP billing based on time, e.g., minutes of use (MOU), and based on amount, e.g., packet octet counts. IP-based billing has several advantages over traditional billing methods: service providers gain flexibility on billing solutions and end users enjoy the ability to choose their desired service quality and pay on a need basis.
With the deployment of Third Generation (3G) high-speed wireless packet data networks, service providers can expand their data application realm by offering consumers more IP-based applications and services with rich content. Along with new IP-based services, e.g., streaming video, online gaming, stock trading, and many other services, service providers need new billing strategies.
In order to offer greater billing flexibility to service providers already having deployed high-speed wireless IP-based data networks, the underlying IP packet services over the wireless IP-based network must be separated into appropriate billing categories. However, current wireless IP-based networks deployed with either 3G 1x or 1xEV-DO networks do not provide such capabilities, or the accounting capabilities provided cannot fulfill service providers' special requirements. For example, a wireless service provider may desire to separate data services into different categories and bill customers based on other factors rather than on more traditional billing parameters, e.g., minutes of use (MOU) or data volume. To address these needs, billing solutions need to facilitate the separation of the different IP packet applications or services into different billing categories.
FIG. 1 depicts a high level block diagram of a wireless IP-based network architecture 100 including a mobile station 102 connected with a wireless service network 104 via a wireless connection 106. Wireless service network 104 may be provided by a wireless service provider. Wireless service network 104, in turn, is connected with an IP-based network 108 via network connection 110.
Mobile station 102 includes portable wireless computing devices, e.g., portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices, which are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks, e.g., wireless service network 104.
Wireless service network 104 includes wireless service operators providing wireless connectivity between mobile station 102 and other mobile stations (not shown) connected with wireless service network 104 and/or IP network 108.
Wireless connection 106 is a wireless communication connection between mobile station 102 and wireless service network 104. Examples of wireless connection 106 vary based on the wireless service network 104 and include numerous protocols including code division multiple access (CDMA), 1xEV-Data Optimized (1xEV-DO), 1xEV-Data Voice (1xEV-DV), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and other protocols.
IP network 108 includes IP-based communication networks, e.g., the Internet and other packet-based communication networks. Additional wired and wireless service networks (not shown) similar to wireless service network 104 may be connected with IP network 108.
Mobile station-related IP-based billing solution options have been proposed in the past; however, none of these approaches has been satisfactory. Two such options are now briefly discussed: (1) limiting each IP-based data packet session by a mobile station to a single application and (2) mobile station forwarding of billing information to the wireless service network.
In accordance with option one above, wireless service network 104 integrates all billing information for an IP-based data packet session between mobile station 102 and the wireless service network, specifically referred to as a point-to-point (PPP) session and referred to hereinafter as a session. Service provider 104 forms a usage data record (UDR) based on the end user session information collected. Under this approach, mobile stations are configured to limit each session to a single data application enabling service provider 104 to accurately record end user session information on a per application and service basis and provide the necessary granularity to enable service provider IP-based billing functionality. That is, by limiting each session between mobile station 102 and IP network 108 or service provider 104 to a single application or service, the service provider is able to differentiate between application and service types accessed by the end user and bill accordingly.
Unfortunately, this approach causes frequent session switching on and off whenever a user access different applications and/or services. Because setting up a session requires 3 to 4 seconds on average; session switching affects always-on services significantly and degrades the end user experience. Additionally, this option is not transmission-efficient requiring multiple setup and tear down communication sequences. Further, multiple billing records may be generated for a discontinuous application making use of or requiring multiple sessions thereby increasing the amount of effort required in implementing billing functionality.
In accordance with option two above, mobile station 102 identifies a single packet data application within a session, collects billing information associated with each application, and forwards the collected billing information to wireless service network 104 in the form of billing records. That is, mobile station 102 is only allowed to utilize a single application at a given time via wireless connection 106. In contrast to the first approach, mobile station 102 in the second approach collects and forwards billing information instead of service provider 104 collecting billing information.
In accordance with this approach, existing mobile stations must be modified to enable the collection and forwarding of the billing information and wireless service network systems must be modified to process the billing information from mobile stations. However, because a component of the billing system resides beyond the service providers' control, capable end users may be able to compromise billing data resulting in a security issue and consequent loss of revenue.